


Tony Stark doesn't get sick.

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplayish, Animaited series aimed at today's youth xD, Daddy Steve, Ice cream and cartoons, Little boy Tony, M/M, Oh! He bites Steve's hand, Sick Tony, Tony is secretly watching my little pony, Ummm I think I mentioed everything here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a fic about Daddy Steve finding sick Tony hiding in his lab. BECAUSE Tony doesn't get sick and Tony isn't weak or need help getting better. So Daddy takes him to bed under protest. xD





	Tony Stark doesn't get sick.

Steve walked into Tony's workshop. " Alright tough guy , rule was a 48 hours with lunch breaks with me or 72 hours with naps with me, it's been 54 hours and I didn't see you for lunch or nap "Steve stopped as he looked at a very mesmerised Tony with his screen.

" Tony? What are watching? Its not porn is it, I don't think I can take that tentical stuff you saw last time "

Tony grunted " Barton fuck off go bother someone else "

" Ok , this is not good " Steve muttered making his way to where Tony was behind his screen and feeling him up. " You're burning up baby boy come on let's get you into bed "

Tony growled " Clint this isn't funny fuck off!!! " Trying to fight Steve off.

" Ok honey , first of all it's daddy not Clint and mind those hands" Steve tried lifting Tony up while dodging Tony's uncoordinated arms.

" I'm fine I don't need help , I'm not sick and I'm not feverish at all!!! I refuse to be manhandled! !! " Tony growled again and tried to bite Steve when he wouldn't let go.

" Ouch! ok ok , you wont be manhandled but you're not staying here while you're sick " Steve tried to reason with Tony while rubbing his now bit arm.

" I'm fine. I don't need help , I've always delt with things alone.I don't need you or anybody else " Tony huffed out now going back to his screen.

" How about we meet in a middle ground , You come with me upstairs ? And we stay in bed and watch whatever it is that you are watching " He looked over at the screen " is that a cartoon? "

" it's an animated series aimed at today's Youth , thank you very much " Tony scuffed at Steve crossing his arms " and I'm not moving from my spot , I'm good here ".

" it looks like a cartoon and are they horses? , they look small " Steve looked at the screen again after a quick glance at how Tony was transfixed by what's going on his screen.

Tony rolled his eyes and then attempted to push Steve away but the movement made him feel woozy so he settled on just the eye roll which made his head hurt more. " they're ponies " he said weakly now as he tired to rub his head.

"Huh, ponies , isn't that the show you made fun off when Clint wanted to watch it last time he was over? " Steve moved closer to Tony and tried to gently rub his head for him Tony sagged at the touch.

" Clint just found this show , he didn't watch the original series the 90's one. he just jumped on the band wagon cause he thinks they're cool " Tony said miserably while trying to move out of his place but Steve's touchs were really comforting and it did make the headache less painful.

" How about we get you out of your clothes and into your bed and we can watch your what did you call it ? " animated series " all day long? " Steve moved so that he was standing between Tony and his screen , Tony whined then just placed his head on Steve's chest.

" I'm not weak " Tony mumbled.

" you're not , Tiger" Steve pulled him out if his seat and place Tony's head on his shoulder.

" I didn't agree to this , I was forced " Tony mumbled again Steve was the good kind of warm that made the aches go away.

" You're only doing this because daddy said so and It's doily noted that you're doing it under protest , that's the stroy we're going with." Steve gently rubbed Tony's back for him and carried him away.

" Can we have ice cream? And stay in PJs? , Not that I want to it's just what people normally tend to do when they are sick and I'm not sick or normal?? " that last statement he wasn't sure of it made better sense in his head.

" Yeah , we can and yes I made you do all these things because Tony Stark doesn't do ice cream and Pjs and cartoons."

" ANIMATED SERIES " Tony yelled at him but then went back to laying his head that one took it out of him.

Steve started to kiss Tony's forehead and cheeks , " Yes ,yes animated series , How could I forget "

He carried Tony all they way up to the penthouses and gently laid Tony in his bed.  
Tony drifted in and out of sleep while my little pony played on the bedroom tv on a loop. Getting icecream , soup and cuddles from daddy.

" You're not allowed to tell anyone. Tony Stark isn't weak. He doesn't need help or get sick. " Tony said in one of his many chats as he sleeps.

" I won't sweetie. That's right baby boy. Tony Stark isn't weak. He's a very strong man. That never gets sick." He lowered down to kiss his forehead. 

" I love you Daddy " Tony said with a whisper .

" I love you too Tony " a large smile was on Steve's face


End file.
